Sound
by LegitEmi
Summary: It was 3 a.m., and I was awoken up by a sound... / One- shot Advanceshipping/


**THIS WAS EATING ME AWAY! My teacher made us do a short story but the catch was that it had to start like this ' It was 3 a.m., and I was awoken up by a sound' I had tons of Ideas! This is the advanceshipping I had. Hope you enjoy it! and I dare you to make one that starts the same sentence!**

* * *

_It was 3 a.m., and I was awoken up by a sound..._

It was faint but I was still able to hear it. I got up and push the cover from me. It fell to the floor while I put on my slipper and started to walk slowly going to the door with the moonlight coming from the window as my only guide.

When I reach the door I gently open it being cautioned that it doesn't make a sound then it hit me._ Who in the world will be awake at this hour? Whoever made that sound is going to regret it_. When it was wide enough to fit my head in I poked about scanning the hallway. My parents and brother's doors were all close. I opened the door even more and walk out of my room and started to head down the stairs.

I tip-toed down the stairs carefully on each step skipping over the creaky stair step. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I heard the sound again this time more clearly it was someone knocking on the door. I walked up to the door before I did though I look in the mirror to see my if my hair was ok, Yes I have to check got a problem with it?

I then walk to the door again, and looked through the pep hole to see who it was...

_Oh My God!_ It was Ash! My neighbor! Wait a minute what is my neighbor Ash doing here? Well can't keep him wait longer so then I opened the door.

"Hey May" Ash greeted me as he came in.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning; you know I need my beauty sleep." He chuckled a bit. Even he's laughter make my heart warm.

"I came here to visit" Ash whispered while walking toward the living room.

"Yeah you are, in 3 in the morning" I whispered back as I followed him to the living room.

He sat on the couch or more specifically the _Love_ couch. I sat on the couch across from him.

"Nice place you got here" Ash complemented while turning her head looking around. There were only four picture frames on the wall. One was a family photo with My Parents and my brother. Norman, Caroline and Max were my family.

"Ash cut the chit-chat what are you really doing here?"

"Like I said visiting."

"Yes and like I said 3 in the morning you must have wanted to visit badly!" I whisper a bit louder as I stood up and went face to face with him on the couch he was on.

Then the more surprising time happened...he kissed me.

I kissed him back as he started to stand up and put his arms around my hips. I then put my hand around his neck making the kiss more passionate. What seemed like hours he pulled away because of the lack of air. We were both panting hard.

Then her Whispers the most magical word he could have said to me.

"Because I love you" My heart stopped, he loves me? He loves me!

"I love you too" Then we started to kiss again but with even more passion. While we were kissing I felt he's tongue on my teeth asking permission to enter I gladly accepted it. He then started to lay on the couch while still kissing me pulling me towards him. He pulled away as I felt my eye getting heavy and I was getting very sleepy.

"Getting sleepy yet?" he asked

"Yeah," I said and laid my head on his chest. Ash then yawned which only made me yawn.

"Good night May," he then kissed my forehead.

"Good night Ash" and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Hours have passed...**

I woke up with a yawn and lifted up my head only to find that it was on Ash and I couldn't move because he wrapped his arms around me. I was about to go to sleep again but I heard a door open from upstairs. I was scared, what happens if Max sees me with Ash? Or even worse my Dad! I don't care I am with Ash that all that makes me happy.

Sound came from the stair, they probably coming down stairs. My heart is beating fast again.

The figure reach the bottom stair, it was my little brother Max. Max usually wears a green T-Shirt, brown shorts, and a pair of green and black sneakers. With his Oxford blue hair and his glasses but now he was wearing his pj's.

His eye widen went he saw me and Ash together in the couch, then Ash suddenly wakes up and kisses my forehead and said "Morning beautiful" his eye then shift to Max still shocked to see me with Ash.

"Hi," said Ash

Max then shook his head, my guess to see if it was real or just a dream. He then ran upstairs yelling the worlds that I will kill him for later,

"MOM DAD, MAY HAS MADE LOVE TO THE NEIGHBOR!"

Oh yeah he is so dead now.

* * *

**How was it? this was a one-shot btw so I wont be making a chapter two on it.**

**NOW FOR YOUR DARE! Make a story starting with the words, "_It was 3 a.m., and I was awoken up by a sound..._" You can come up with many thing so it won't be THAT hard ,beside it took be an hour to finish this so it should be hard for you. And like I said I made the plot at school when I was bored in Math class. R&R**


End file.
